


kyumin | is that blood?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [44]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "We should go…Is that blood?" "There’s like a 60/40 chance it’s ketchup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyumin | is that blood?

Sungmin is never drinking with Kyuhyun again. Despite their similar body types, Kyuhyun can drink him under the table any day, no contest. And once Sungmin has a little too much wine, well,  let's just say he is very open to suggestions.

It all starts when they get  back from China after promoting with SJM. Kyuhyun spends the first hour back in Korea complaining about how much he hates Chinese beer and how glad he is to be back in a land that understands his alcohol needs. Zhou Mi reminds Kyuhyun of how much he ate in China so it is  _really_  that bad of a country? Kyuhyun begrudgingly agrees with Zhou Mi but keeps talking about the 2002 Burgundy wine that he has waiting for him in his dorm. Manager hyung reminds him he still has schedules today and Kyuhyun realizes his beloved wine will have to wait.

When he finally gets back to the dorm, he makes a beeline for his wine fridge and pulls out the bottle. "Oh how I've missed you," he says.

"I just saw you three hours ago," Sungmin replies, looking up from his Japanese textbook. "Oh, you weren't talking to me."

"Nope," Kyuhyun replies. "Hey, grab the glasses and join me."

Sungmin puts down his textbook and pulls the wine glasses out of the cabinet. Kyuhyun uncorks the bottle and pours the wine after letting it breathe for a bit. One glass leads to another and slowly but surely, Sungmin is most decidedly drunk.

"Hey, Ming, we should do something."

"Yeah? Like what?" Sungmin asks.

"Let's prank the other floor," Kyuhyun says. "It'll be funnnn." He's also pretty buzzed. They did finish the second bottle after all.

But even in his alcohol-induced haze, Sungmin recognizes the grave consequences of this decision. "Iiiii don't think that's a good idea," he says. "Cuz of Heechul and Kanginnnn."

Kyuhyun waves him off. "Pshtt. They won't get mad at you cuz they know you can beat them up."  _Not to mention I'll be blaming the entire thing on you if we get caught,_  Kyuhyun thinks to himself. "Here's my idea..."

After another glass of wine, they gather up the appropriate supplies and unsteadily make their way up to the upper floor. It takes Kyuhyun three tries to key in the passcode correctly. Maybe he's drunker than he thought. As they tiptoe through the dorm, Sungmin suddenly gets an  _awful_  case of the giggles. 

"Shut up!" Kyuhyun hisses, but Sungmin finds  _that_  hysterical too. 

Quickly and somewhat not sneakily, they execute their plan. First, they gently carry a sleeping Leeteuk out from his bed and lay him on the floor. Next, they squirt ketchup all over the floor around him, and finally, Sungmin squirts ketchup on Leeteuk's face and chest so it looks like he's been wounded. They both find it _incredibly_ hilarious and barely make it out of the dorm before bursting out in laughter. 

"Imagine their faces!" Sungmin wheezes, clutching at his stomach.

"We should've set up a hidden camera," Kyuhyun says. "Maybe I should text Kangin for him to videotape it."

"Noooo that would ruin the surprise," Sungmin reminds him. They retreat to their own bedroom and collapse onto the blankets, laughing so loud that Eunhyuk comes in and tells them to shut up.

Mission: Success.

*

Kyuhyun is jolted out of his post-wine coma by someone screaming in his ears.

"Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Wake up! Leeteuk's dead!" Kyuhyun immediately jumps out of bed and runs after Sungmin to the upper floor. His head is  _pounding_  and everything is so incredibly  _loud_.

They run into the upper dorm and crash right into Ryeowook. "Oh my gosh... is that blood?" he asks.

Now Kyuhyun realizes what's going on. "Eh, there's a 60/40 chance that it's ketchup," he whispers.

Kangin looks up from where he's kneeling next to Leeteuk. Tears are brimming in his eyes. "You didn't know? Leeteuk is deathly allergic to ketchup."

"It was you who did this?" Heechul yells angrily. "I can't... I can't even  _look_  at you right now." He turns and runs for his dorm room. 

"What... what did you do?" Donghae asks. His face is streaked with tears and he's gripping Leeteuk's other hand.

Sungmin grabs Kyuhyun's arm. "You mean... we... allergic... killed...  _what did we do?_ " he wails. 

Kyuhyun is still in shock. Leeteuk is... was... is? their leader and he's killed him? As a drunk prank? Siwon starts praying loudly and then Kyuhyun starts to cry.

"I didn't mean it! It was an accident! I... I..." Eunhyuk's sobbing next to him.

Shindong grabs both Kyuhyun and Sungmin by the collars of their shirts and drags them roughly away. "You're going to pay for this," he says harshly. Both Kyuhyun and Sungmin tremble in fear. They want to beg for mercy but... don't they deserve this punishment?

But then, Shindong starts  _laughing_. Kyuhyun and Sungmin are confused until Leeteuk gets up off the floor and yells, "GOTCHA!" 

Heechul bursts out of his room and starts cackling with that spoon-in-blender laugh of his. "HahaahHA YOU FELL FOR IT!" he exclaims. "You should've SEEN your faces!" he laughs, pointing at the two.

Kyuhyun realizes what happened: the pranksters have been pranked.

It takes Sungmin a little longer to figure out what's going on. When he finally does, he breaks free of Shindong's grasp and stalks towards the bathroom. "I hate all of you," he informs them, tears choking his throat.

Leeteuk throws his arms around Kyuhyun and Kangin helpfully smears ketchup all over the maknae's face. "Try harder next time kid. Any if you don't want to be caught, don't leave your wine glasses!"

bonus: [drunk sungmin](http://plincess-cho.tumblr.com/post/109067290799/kyulogic-kyuteminwook-sherpabunbun) + [how sj reacts to pranks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJt0Nb1o5GM)


End file.
